Communication between network interfaces entails numerous issues. For example, when network applications execute on different operating system (OS) platforms, accessing services of a first OS platform via a first network application executing in the first OS platform from a second network application executing in a second OS platform can be a complex process that consumes a significant amount of time and computing resources and results in user frustration. In addition, some services, such as those requiring high levels of security or user authentication, may not be available from remote network applications. Current connectivity services tasked with handling the communication between network interfaces in computer systems suffer from the foregoing drawbacks and numerous others, thus making them less-than-optimal solutions for computer system consumers.